1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathtub, and more particularly to a bathtub assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bathtub assemblies comprise a base portion that may not be stably supported in place. The support structure includes a rather complicated configuration that is adverse for manufacturing and for assembling purposes. Three unstable and complicated examples of the bathtub assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,154 to Benjamin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,130 to Calvert et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,869 to Whitney.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bathtub assemblies.